Star Wars: A Master Returns
by KnightRider96
Summary: Darkness rises, and light to meet it. With the Clone Wars in full swing and the shadow of the Dark Side growing ever more powerful, the Jedi turn to an ancient Jedi Master who has re-awakened to save the galaxy from an age of darkness. However, the shadow of a more powerful darkness creeps in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy, and he wants it!
1. There has been an awakening

**Hello Everyone and happy early New Year. I'm writing this story as a sort of experiment and to also let this story fly as it were. The idea has been stirring in my brain for the past few days and i decided to try it. Please note that this is my first time writing a Star Wars fanfic and so i don't have that great a grasp on the finer points so yeah. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

When it comes to the great wide galaxy, there were few secrets left to be found. That was what most people would say when asked if there was anything left in the galaxy to discover. However if you were to look more carefully, the galaxy actually had thousands of secrets that were just waiting to be discovered, or in some cases rediscovered as they were once lost to the sands of time.

One of these secrets were about to be rediscovered.

In the great void of space, a massive ship came out of hyperspace. It was a Venator-class Star Destroyer. A capital ship that could engage in ship to ship combat, while also able to fight in atmospheric conditions. Capable of carrying 192 Alpha-3 Nimbus Class V-Wings, 36 ARC-70 Starfighters, 40 LAAT Gunships and an assortment of AT-TE Walkers. The ship was crewed by about 7,500 clones and able to carry 2,000 troopers and about 20,000 tons of cargo aboard.

This ship was being led by Admiral Yularen, a man in his early 40's with a distinguished career. He served the Republic during the battle of Malastare Narrows, to which he was promoted to the rank of Admiral at the outbreak of the Clone Wars. He currently stood next to his Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who along with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and his master Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi staring at a large nebula that had within a massive asteroid. Surrounding the asteroid were smaller asteroids that seemed to be pulled to the larger asteroid.

"Are you sure we are in the correct co-ordinates master?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Well this is where Master Yoda said that we should go. Although he didn't exactly tell us what we are looking for." Anakin answered.

"Why are we here anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Yoda said that he received a vision that told him that something of great importance would be found here. Something about the past re-awakening." Obi Wan answered.

" _Good, you have arrived."_ A voice suddenly spoke.

Everyone, from the bridge crew to the Jedi were startled as they looked around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Corporal, report! Is there something wrong with the speakers?" Anakin asked, turning to look down at one of the crew members.

"No sir, everything checks out just fine. All systems are green." The corporal replied, looking at his monitor.

" _Please do not be alarmed."_ The voice spoke again.

From seemingly out of nowhere a person walked forward. Except he had a bluish hue to him and that he seemed semi-transparent. This person had short black hair that was combed back that stopped at his neck. He also had a light stubble across his face with brown eyes. He wore what seemed to be a combination of black robes with armour at the top. What drew everyone's attention however was the numerous scars that seemed to shape around the man's face.

"Who are you? How did you get on this ship?" Ahsoka demanded, igniting her green lightsabers.

" _Peace young Padawan. I am simply a Force Ghost and as for who I am, my name is Revan."_ The being known as Revan answered.

"Why are you here Revan?" Obi Wan asked.

" _I am here to guide you on your mission. It was I who sent that vision to Master Yoda and I who will see its completion."_ Revan answered.

"Why, what is it that is down there?" Anakin asked, signalling his Padawan to shut off her lightsabers, to which she did.

" _An old friend. He served alongside me for many years and I consider him my greatest ally."_ Revan answered.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you die around four thousand years ago? How is it your friend is still alive?" Obi Wan asked.

" _I believe it best if you go down there and ask him yourself."_ Revan asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Go where? There's nothing out here except a giant nebula." Ahsoka asked as she pointed at the nebula.

" _It is what is in the nebula that you shall find your answer."_ Revan answered as he disappeared from the bridge.

A quiet, tense moment passed as everyone processed the information that they just received.

"Well, I think it best that we see for ourselves what this whole thing is about and who our friend is." Obi Wan stated as he walked out of the bridge.

* * *

Walking through the large hallways, the group which consisted of Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and a small force of ten Clone Troopers kept a look out for any traps or ambushes. When the group had landed on the asteroid, they had learned that it actually was a massive mining complex that was still operational as they saw thousands of droids being manufactured. The Jedi led the group forward as they felt the Force guiding them to their destination.

"Man if the Sepies ever got their hands on this station, we would have a numbers disadvantage on a monumental scale." One of the troopers commented.

Entering in to the next door, the group was met with a large hall. On one side there sat an old Defender class light corvette that had its paint faded and some parts of it rusty. At the end of the hall were two large pods that the group knew as stasis pods. Near the two pods was a console that showed the pods functionality and the vital signs of the people in them. To the left of the pods were two footlockers that seemed to be sealed tightly and with no way to open them.

Walking over to the console, the three Jedi stared at the console and noticed that the pods were actually in critical condition and that if not fixed, the occupants would eventually die. Anakin walked in front of the console and typed in a few commands and the pods soon began to slowly open up with a hiss. As the stasis pod opened, a large amount of cold air from the pod was released and the first body of a young man, most probably at the age of his early twenties was dropped on the floor. The next person to drop was a young twi'lek, also about the age of her early twenties was dropped next to him.

There was a groan as the man and twi'lek stirred and slowly began to get up as they began to regain their bearings.

"Wha- What? Where am I?" the young man asked.

"Are you ok young man?" Obi Wan asked as he gently helped the young man up as Ahsoka did the same to the twi'lek.

The young man nodded as he held a hand to his forehead and kept his eyes closed. Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked as the young man began to channel the Force and heal and also rejuvenate himself. Soon the man stood up straight and went over to the twi'lek and placed a hand on her forehead and did the same to her. Once she was standing up right and looking less like she could stumble around drunkenly did the two of them turned to look at the others around them.

The young man had unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, a light stubble of facial hair on his face and a shaped scar upon his forehead. His eyes though, instead of being filled with youthful energy had a wise and tortured look to them that showed that this young man had seen things that no one his age should have.

The young twi'lek next to him fit the stereotypical features of their species as being extremely beautiful and with her youthful and rare skin blue colour, it made her impossible to resist.

"Might we ask who you are?" Obi Wan asked courteously.

"You may." The young man replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Silence was met as neither group spoke a word. The man continued to smirk while the twi'lek giggled softly. Even Ahsoka was softly giggling while the Clones simply looked at the Jedi, amusement clearly in their faces, but with their helmets on, it was impossible to tell. Anakin also had a small smile on his lips as he stared at Obi Wan before shaking his head.

"Aren't you going to ask their names master?" Anakin jokingly asked.

"What? Oh! A very clever trick. Very well, what are your names?" Obi Wan finally asked.

"Well since you asked so nicely." The man said, smirking. "My name is Jedi Master Harry James Potter and next to me is my wife Mission Vao." He introduced himself.

"Jedi Master? How is it that someone so young could be made into a Jedi Master?" Ahsoka asked, scepticism clearly written all over her face.

"That would be because I was made into one soon after the Jedi Civil War." Harry answered.

"But still to be made a master at such a young age." Obi Wan stated, a hand rubbing his beard in thought.

"Yes well, the council had decided that with our heroic deeds in stopping the Sith and ending the war, it called for a promotion. Not that I stayed with the Jedi anyway after the war." Harry said.

"I thought Jedi were forbidden from forming attachments?" Captain Rex asked.

"True, but I was never one to follow the rules." Harry said with a smug smile.

" _And that was why you had gotten into a massive amount of trouble with the masters, old friend."_ Revan's voice sounded out.

"You should be one with the Force. Finally at peace." Harry said as he looked to the side, his smile gone and his eyes showing nothing but sorrow.

" _It has been a long time my friend. I don't think being peaceful suits me."_ Revan quipped as he materialised in front of everyone.

Harry shook his head and stared at Revan. "No I don't think it would, but you out of everyone deserve the peace."

" _The same could be said for you. You and Mission both."_ Revan replied.

"Maybe, but I'm not one to sit still and not move around. As for Mission, she's not one to listen, and I'm her husband!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey!" Mission shouted indigently, poking Harry in the ribs.

"Ow! See!" Harry whined, rubbing his side.

Revan laughed as he saw his oldest friends be their old selves. He then turned to the others and thanked them for freeing his friends before vanishing.

"Well now, since we seemed to have freed you of your stasis, I think it best that we leave this station." Obi Wan stated.

"Agreed. Mission, why don't you start up the engines for the _Perseverance_ while I get out things." Harry asked as he walked over to the two footlockers next to the stasis pods and used the Force to float them in the air and drag behind him as he made his way to the ship, the others following behind.

* * *

Walking into the ship, Harry put the two footlockers in the master bedroom quickly changed into his Jedi battle armour. His robes were all black with a hood attached at the back, while he wore a mostly dark grey with some streaks of dark red along the outlines. He then stared at the helmet that had served him throughout the years. It was an old Mandalorian helmet that he had found alongside where Revan would find his iconic mask. It had the same colour palette and design of Revan's mask but instead of a simple visor, his was more angular, with sharper points and far more menacing. Alongside Revan's mask, his was also equally iconic in that he never took off his until the Mandalorians were defeated.

Grabbing his helmet, he wore it and relished in the feeling of familiarity with his old gear. He then looked into his footlocker and noticed two holocrons within and his old lightsabre. Unlike many of the Jedi in his time, who used the cylindrical variety of the lightsabre, he opted to use the ancient variant with the two crossguards. He had found out about the lightsaber variant in his studies at the Jedi temple and that it was something that suited him better that the normal cylindrical variety.

Flipping the activation switch, Harry watched as his blade sprang to life and bathed the room in a purple hue. Giving the saber a few twirls to regain his feeling for the blade, he was pleased to know that he could still use his lightsaber. Shutting off his lightsaber, he clipped it to the right side of his robes, where it was easy for him to quickly grab and left the room and headed for the cockpit.

As he entered, he noticed that Mission was in the co-pilot chair while the main pilot's chair was vacant. Sitting in the chair, he began a diagnostic check of the ships system and was disappointed to learn that the ship was on its last legs as it were. The fuel cells were at critical levels and that without a new set, the ship would run out of fuel and float in space. Even the power cells did not have that much left in them, enough to perhaps only power the engines and life support systems, but other than that the rest of the ship would be without power.

"That's not good." He stated.

"What's wrong?" Mission asked.

"Fuel cells are at critical levels while power for the ship is enough for the engines and life support and nothing else." Harry explained.

"Well the Jedi did say that they had a ship that could help us with getting back." Mission explained.

"Mind getting them here as I fly us out of here?" he asked as he prepped the ship for take-off.

Harry heard her leave as he continued to do some last minute checks before activating his engines and flying off. Only problem was that the engines refused to start.

"Come on baby, don't do this to me now." Harry whispered as he continued to try and start up the engines.

He suddenly heard a familiar set of chirps and whistles that he had not heard in a long time. Turning in his chair, Harry say his old astromech droid T3-M4 wheel into the cockpit and up next to him.

"T3? Is that really you?" Harry asked as he kneeled down.

T3 let out a series of beeps and chirps, confirming his question.

"Well it's good to see you my old friend. I missed you." Harry said as he rubbed T3's large cylindrical head.

T3 responded with a short burst of beeps.

Smiling, Harry sat back on his chair indicated at T3. "You think you can help me with the engines? It doesn't want to start." He asked.

T3 let out a few whistles as he rolled to the port and began starting the engines and taking off. Feeling the ship lift of from the ground and move forward, Harry let out a whoop of joy.

"Great work T3, now let's get out of this place!" he exclaimed as he steered the ship out of the Foundry and into the nebula.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want a look at what Harry would loo like in his armour. Google Star Wars TFU 2 Jedi Experimental Armour and you should see it. The reason i chose a crossguard lightsaber and not the normal one is that i simply love the design of the crossguard lightsaber.**

 **Anyway if you liked the chapter please leave a review as it helps me to know on where I should improve and what your general opinions are on the story.**

 **Remember to have an awesome day!**


	2. Have you felt it?

**Welcome to the second chapter of this story! One thing I would like to clarify for anyone is that Harry is very powerful in terms of the you would like a comparison, he is slightly more powerful that Starkiller from The Force Unleashed games. Not as powerful as Revan or Anakin, but close enough to give them a challenge.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **I see many of you are saying/asking whether Harry is a wizard. He is NOT. This Harry was found in the Outer Rim. He exitsts in this story as an individual that has no ties to the Harry Potter Universe. If you do not like that i have written him as such, please understand that this is how i would like to write this story, and it keeps things simple.**

 **I do not have to worry about magic being a factor into the plot. There is only the Force, and no other mystical power like magic. If you wish to read stories where Harry does have magic, there are plenty of good ones out there. I just want to write a fanfic with Harry being just a Jedi.**

* * *

Chapter 2

21 BBY

Standing in the bridge with his wife on board the Star Destroyer, Harry watched as the ship came out of hyperspace and into Coruscant space. He watched as the ship began it's descent into the atmosphere, as the city's many skyscrapers poked high into the sky.

"Sir? General Kenobi has requested that I escort you to the hangers." A voice spoke from behind him.

Turning around, he saw a Clone Trooper with orange markings on his shoulders, elbows, hands and knees. The trooper's design of the armour reminded him of the Mandalorians and thus also Canderous. During his trip, he learned as much as he could about what was going on currently and was concerned about the Clone Wars.

From all accounts, the war made absolutely no sense.

From what he understood, the Confederacy of Independent Systems wanted to separate from the Republic due to excessive taxation and corruption from the Senate. The Republic on the other hand disagreed and thus it created tensions within the Republic and the CIS. It was not until the Battle of Geonosis that the tension broke into violence and a full scale galactic war began. In many ways the Republic was to blame for the war, as they refused to even consider a separation.

Another problem he saw was the Jedi themselves. It seemed that they had gotten themselves working for the Senate and doing their bidding. All in the name of the Republic, and that did not sit well with Harry. The Jedi were not meant to be at the beck and call of the Senate and only answer the call of the Force and only help the Senate when it would help keep the peace, whether within the Republic and without. The Jedi were not enforcers of the law.

"Commander Cody, correct?" Harry asked as he and Mission followed.

"Yes sir. Commander of the 212th Clone Battalion and serving under General Kenobi." Cody answered with pride in his voice.

"That's good. Tell me how is General Kenobi as a field commander?" Harry asked, wanting to learn more about how his fellow Jedi led.

"General Kenobi leads from the front of his forces and always makes sure that his men are taken care of. He never leaves any of his troopers behind and would always strive to do what was best for his troops." Cody answered.

"Hmm, and what about Skywalker? How does he lead his troops?" he asked.

"General Skywalker has a rather unorthodox way of leading his troops. He does not always follow orders and seems to find different ways to beat his enemies. Something that Captain Rex seemed to have picked up as they both bring out the best out in their troops, making them a force to be reckoned with." Cody answered.

"I assume that you and Captain Rex work close together?" Mission asked.

"That's correct Ma'am. Rex and I have served together on several missions and we always come out on top." Cody stated with a smile under his helmet.

Mission nodded as the three of them had entered the hanger and made their way to the Perseverance. Harry noticed that there were fuel pipes inserted into the ship, as well as crew going in and out of the ship. Looking around, Harry noticed the bearded Jedi speaking to Captain Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka. T3, it seemed decided to speak to another astromech droid, an R2 unit if he was correct.

Making his way over to them, Harry immediately asked the most pressing question on his mind. "What are you doing to my ship!?" he cried out.

"That would us refuelling it and also making sure that everything is still in working condition." Anakin answered.

"Without our permission?" Mission asked, hands on her hips, scowling.

"Uh…It was Ahsoka's idea!" Anakin declared, much to the indignation of the Togruta Padawan.

"Hey, you're the one who said that they would understand." Ahsoka shot back.

"Well why didn't you ask them?" Anakin argues back.

"Because SOMEONE decided to pull me into it before I had a chance to tell them!" Ahsoka cried out.

As Anakin and Ahsoka continued to bicker back and forth, Harry leaned into Obi Wan slightly and whispered. "Are they always like this?"

Obi Wan simply chuckled and shook his head with a small smile. "Unfortunately, yes they are."

* * *

A while later, after Anakin and Ahsoka had finished their argument, Harry and Mission flew Cody, Rex, Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka down towards the Jedi Temple where he would speak to the Jedi Council. As Harry gently flew his ship through the sky, Mission was sitting in the co-pilot's chair taking in the vast city structures as she had never been to Coruscant.

"It reminds you of Taris, doesn't it?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of the window.

"It does. It also reminds me of Big Z and everyone else." Mission said quietly.

Harry turned his head to look at Mission slightly, a sad look on his face as he too began to remember his friends. He remembered Zalbaar and his love for eating, yet when in battle he would turn into the Wookie warrior that his species was known for.

He remembered Carth and how he always spoke of not trusting anyone but warming up to and even trusting them with his lives in the end. Canderous with his faint build and sense of honour. He remembered how he used to teach Mission how to clean her blaster and some other tricks he learned when he was a hired mercenary. Juhani and how she always struggled with her place in the Jedi Order but found at ease with everyone around her.

He remembered Jolee and his words of wisdom amid his tirades and complaining of the food dispenser. The droid HK-47 and his psychotic tendencies for mass slaughter yet also making him and Revan laugh with how he seemed to mock everyone. He remembered Bastila and how she always tried to keep a level head but came up a sputtering mess whenever Revan would flirt with her. Luckily after the Jedi Civil War ended, she grew mellowed out a little.

And finally Revan himself. The man he served with since the start of the Mandalorian Wars, and friends with before that. He remembered the way he led his troops into battle and the skill he possessed when he fought against Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat. Their eventual finding of the True Sith and Vitiate, their turn to the Dark Side alongside Malak and their return to known space to wage war against the Republic.

A sudden beeping noise came from the buttons nearby indicating that someone wished to speak to them. Pressing the button to answer the call, Harry waited to hear who the person on the other side was.

"Attention unknown vessel, you are approaching the Jedi Temple, please state your business." A voice spoke.

Pressing another button that would allow him to answer, Harry answered. "This is Jedi Master Harry James Potter of the ship Perseverance requesting to land. I have aboard with me Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Along with Commander Cody of the 212th and Captain Rex of the 501st."

Silence was met as Harry and Mission waited for clarence. In that time Obi Wan And Anakin has made their way inside of the cockpit. Suddenly the same voice spoke.

" _Perseverance_ you are given clearance to land on Landing Pad 6."

"Acknowledged." Harry replied as he manoeuvres his ship to the Landing Pad, with some guidance from Anakin.

Once landed, Harry, Mission and everyone else moved towards the boarding ramp, all except T3 as he was in the Engines room doing any maintenance that needed to be done.

* * *

As soon as everyone had gathered, Harry lowered the boarding ramp and stepped forward, down towards the Landing Pad, with everyone else trailing behind him. As Harry stepped foot out of his ship, dressed in his black armour, helmet on and hood up, he was met with the sight of ten Clone Troopers standing in front of him, blasters pointing at him.

Clamping down hard on his desire to activate his lightsaber, Harry simply waited for the others to step off of the ship. As soon as the Clones saw Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka did they lower their blasters.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Tano." The middle Clone greeted with a nod from his head. "We heard of your arrival but did not know that you would be accompanied by two unknown."

"That's quiet alright trooper." Obi Wan replied. "You were just doing your duty."

"Yes sir." The trooper acknowledged. "I was told that yourself, General Skywalker, Commander Tano and your guests are to head towards the Council chambers for a report."

"Thank you trooper." Anakin said as he walked forward, leading everyone to their destination.

As Harry walked through the large halls of the Jedi Temple, memories of his time as a Jedi were coming back to him. He remembered when his Master, Master Vandar brought him to the Temple as a child after his parents, who he would later learn were both Jedi, were killed.

He grew up as Master Vandar's apprentice and learnt many things from one of the wisest and most powerful Jedi in the order at that time. He remembered when his master brought him to Ilum for him to find his lightsaber crystal. A few years would pass before he and Master Vandar would be sent to Dantooine for the rest of his training, and that is when he would met Revan.

Back then, Revan was at least 3 years older than him and was training under Master Kreia, his first Master. Meeting Revan was something of an eye opener for Harry as he saw Revan train with both his lightsaber and the Force, and even at a young age He saw the potential of Revan to be the greatest Jedi in history. That or maybe he just wanted to be just like him, Harry, who had been training with his lightsaber for 3 years was eager to spar with Revan, despite his protests and that of his Master, but Master Kreia allowed it. Master Vandar did not want for his Padawan to spar at such an age but relented after Master Kreia convinced him to at least see his Padawan's progress.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry stood in front of Revan, lightsaber in hand thumb on the activation switch. He watched as Revan paced back and forth, lightsaber in hand, ready to strike. Harry could feel his hearth thumbing against his chest, the feel of sweat running down his forehead and the sheer Force aura that was coming off of the Padawan opposite him. Knowing that Revan was not restraining himself, Harry decided to not hold himself back and also unleashed his Force aura._

 _Harry saw Revan's eyes widen slightly as he and Master Kreia also felt the amount of Force potential that he had. Vandar, being the one that found him was not surprised as he felt his Padawan's Force aura show itself. When Vandar told Harry that he was strong in the Force, he was not joking as he saw within young Harry a great destiny ahead of him._

 _"You will be allowed to spar until someone yields or we call off the match. Also no Force powers are to be used. Is that understood?" Kreia asked, eyeing both Padawans._

 _"Yes Master." both Harry and Revan answered at the same time._

 _Kreia nodded and raised her arm into the air. "Very well. Begin!" she announced._

 _Harry did not waste any time and quickly activated his lightsaber and rushed towards Revan. Said Padawan quickly parried the swing that Harry attempted before shoving his opponent off of him and counter attacking. Gripping his blade with both hands, Revan swung his lightsaber in a horizontal arc which Harry barely dodged out of the way of. Standing quickly, Harry and Revan eyed each other as they gripped their lightsabers, waiting for the other to strike. It was Harry who would strike first, swinging his lightsaber in a diagonal line from the right. Revan used his lightsaber to parry the strike and, using his greater strength, pushed Harry's lightsaber downwards._

 _Knowing that he had to act quickly, Harry deactivated his lightsaber, causing Revan, who was using his strength to push Harry's lightsaber stumbled forward from the momentum. Using this opportunity, Harry reactivated his lightsaber and quickly smashed his lightsaber against Revan's, causing him to lose the grip on his lightsaber and leave him unarmed._

 _"Yield!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his lightsaber at Revan._

 _However, Revan did not yield and instead grabbed Harry's hands and pushed them back, causing the butt of the saber to slam against the young Padawan's forehead, stunning him enough for Revan to summon his lightsaber back to him. Taking a few steps back for some room, Revan waited as Harry got back his bearing and readied himself before striking with a swing of his lightsaber._

 _Parrying the strike Harry responded in kind with his own to which Revan also parried. Soon both Harry and Revan were striking at each other, trying to break each other's guard. This lasted for another minute before, Revan using all his strength slammed his lightsaber so hard against his opponents, it caused Harry to lose his grip and send his lightsaber flying off to the side. Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed Revan's lightsaber by the blade, surprising everyone before doing what Revan did to him; and that was to slam the butt of Revan's lightsaber against Revan's forehead. Not wanting Revan to recover with his lightsaber, Harry grabbed Revan's wrist and twisted it enough for Revan to drop his lightsaber. Kicking it away, harry and Revan were now both unarmed._

 _"That's enough." A voice cut in._

 _Harry and Revan, who had recovered from the hit, turned to look at Kreia. She looked at both Padawans and nodded at each of them. "Well done both of you. Harry, despite your age, you show a remarkable amount of skill and thoughtfulness in your spar." She said staring at Harry. She then turned to her Padawan. "You, my young Padawan have done well. Despite Harry's age you did not underestimate your opponent and though of your moves carefully to counter Harry's."_

 _"Master Kreia is correct. You have shown yourselves to be excellent duellists and based on how you both tried to show off just now." Vandar said with a smile at the two sheepish Padawans "That you will both grow into powerful Jedi."_

 _Flashback_

* * *

From that day forward, Harry and Revan formed a powerful bond that would last for years. Despite the age gap between the two Padawans, they both seemed on par with each other in terms of skill with the Force and a lightsaber and the knowledge on how to use them.

It was actually after meeting Revan did the two of them meet both Alek and Meetra Surik, and they go on to be the best of friends up until the end of the Mandalorian Wars.

"We're here." Anakin's voice suddenly cut in, bringing Harry out of his reminiscing.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter but as you are not a Jedi, we are going to have you wait outside." Obi Wan said.

"It's okay." Mission said as she waved them off.

"Right, Master Potter, if you could wait out here while we report what we have learned with the Council. When they are ready, we'll bring you in." Obi Wan stated.

It would be fifteen minutes later that Anakin and Ahsoka would exit the Council Chambers telling Harry that the Council wished to speak to him.

Entering the Council Chamber, Harry noted that it was the same as it had always been, with no change whatsoever in the design or layout. Harry noticed that not everyone was there physically and that they were holograms, most likely due to the fact that they were out on the frontlines, with Obi Wan sitting in one of the Council seat.

Standing in the centre of the chambers, Harry watched with trained eyes as every single Council member stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He did however notice that one of the members, a short green Jedi with pointed ears, the same species as his Master peered at him.

"What is your name?" A bald dark skinned Jedi that sat next to the short green Jedi asked.

"Jedi Master Harry James Potter." Harry answered.

"Strange, considering that our database does not show any Jedi by that rank or name." The dark skinned Jedi stated.

"Did you look at the recent section of the database, because I can assure you that my name is not there. You could look at the Jedi Archives for my name." Harry replied.

"Sense great power in you, I do." The green Jedi stated, pointing one of his three digits at him. "Powerful in the Force, you are."

"Indeed, we can all feel the immense power in you Harry Potter. But we also sense the Dark Side in you." The dark skinned Jedi said, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Who are you, really?"

"As I said, my name is Jedi Master Harry James Potter. I served beside Jedi Master Revan during the Mandalorian Wars, The Jedi Civil War and finally the Cold War with the Republic and the Sith Empire." Harry explained.

"That's impossible, those wars happened three thousand years ago!" One of the Jedi exclaimed.

"Through the Force, anything is possible." Harry replied, quoting a line that Revan once used on him.

"If what you say is true, how have you managed to stay alive for all these years?" The same Jedi asked.

"Stasis Chamber." Harry answered.

"For what purpose, hmm?" The green Jedi asked.

"Before I went into stasis, Revan told me that he had had a vision of a powerful Dark Side user returning to the galaxy with an entire army and destroying all life in it. He told me that the Jedi would be wiped out and that the only light he saw was myself standing in the way." Harry explained to the Council. "He did not tell me who this Dark Side user was, only that it was familiar to me and that the Republic would already be in another war when the person would strike."

Immediately after Harry said this, the Council broke into whispers as they spoke amongst themselves about this revelation. This seemed to worry them as from what Harry had read, ever since the war began, there has been a steady decline in capable combat ready Jedi that could serve on the frontlines. More and more Jedi were being killed as the war dragged on and it was harder for the Jedi to keep their numbers stable enough for them to be of any help in the war.

With the revelation that another potential Sith Lord was out in the galaxy unknown to them building an army, many in the Jedi Council were worried that they would not have the numbers to fight a three way war.

"Seen this vision, I have." The smallest Jedi stated. "Dark is the vision. Many deaths, throughout the galaxy. All life, snuffed out it was."

"What do we do about this threat Master Yoda. We already have the Sith Lord that is said to have orchestrated this whole war to find out, and with another out there building an army…" The dark skinned Jedi said, leaving the sentence to hang.

Master Yoda sat in deep though, scratching his chin. Harry noticed many of the other council members eye each other as they waited for Master Yoda to speak. He, meanwhile was thinking on who this Dark Side user, what with Revan saying that it was someone that he knew. Unfortunately, there was only a single being in all the galaxy that he knew that could commit such an act and that was the Sith Emperor, Vitiate.

That did not sit well with Harry, as he remember killing Vitiate on Dromund Kaas all those years ago, only for Revan to bring him back on Yavin 4. Reports of his presence on Ziost told that he had taken the life force of the inhabitants of the planet and just left, leaving no trace of himself in the galaxy.

If indeed Vitiate was the Dark Lord, he did not know if the galaxy was truly ready for him.

Until this threat, reveal itself it does, nothing there is to be done." Yoda stated finally. "Until the Sith Lord is found, nothing more we can do."

"And what about him?" Another Jedi asked. "What do we do about him?"

"Reinstated as Jedi Master he will be." Yoda answered. "To be Jedi High General he will be."

"What does that mean Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked.

"Explain what it means, he will." Yoda said, pointing to Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began. "The position of Jedi High General is mostly reserved for the Jedi Grand Master in war time, or when the Republic appoints someone as the Jedi High General." Harry explained. "I've served with two Jedi High Generals, and they were Revan, and his descendant Satele Shan."

"But why would you have this man be the High General instead of yourself Master Yoda." One of the female Jedi asked, a Togruta.

"Dark are these days. In war, Jedi have not served for a long time. Do not know how military works, we do. Master Potter does. Served in many wars, he has. Best suited for this, he is." Yoda stated with grave importance.

It was true, from what he had read, the last time the Jedi ever truly went to war was during the Hundred Year Darkness where the Brotherhood of Darkness were wiped out and was said that the Sith were no longer in existence. Clearly it shows that the Jedi have not had to worry about any conflicts since then.

"The Chancellor is going to want to know about this." Obi Wan stated.

"Bring this matter to him, we will." Yoda said.

"There is another issue we have to discuss about, and it concerns Mrs Potter" The dark skinned Jedi stated.

"What do mean Master Windu?" Obi Wan asked.

"I think what Master Windu is asking is why Master Potter broke the Jedi code and married his wife?" A Kel Dor Jedi asked.

Everyone turned to look at the Jedi Master, who simply raised his eyebrow at them. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"We are indeed. The Jedi Code clearly forbids attachment of any kind. And yet here you stand a Jedi Master, breaking the one rule we do not allow." Master Windu stated.

"And yet it is the Jedi way to keep peace within the galaxy, all while being as emotional as a rock." Harry argued back. "Some of the greatest Jedi ever in history did not follow the code and formed attachments. Nomi Sunrider, Revan, Satele Shan and countless others. Besides, I wasn't brought back into the Jedi Order until after the Jedi Civil War, and by that point the Jedi Order just did not care." Harry explained.

"Master Kenobi stated that you left the Order sometime after the war ended, correct?" Windu asked.

"Yes. I did not stay for long, about six months before I left the Order to travel with my wife. By that point I was already granted the title of Jedi Master." Harry anwered.

"If no more questions there, rest is needed for our new friends. Meet with the Chancellor tomorrow we shall." Yoda stated.

* * *

 **So what did you think about that. I hope i did the saber fight well. And yes, before you ask, Harry is the Jedi Knight that killed Vitiate in the SWTOR. He is the replacement for the Jedi Knight. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a review and if you have a question, PM me or just leave it in the Reviews, i read them all.**

 **Note: A Kel Dor is the species that Master Plo Koon is.**

 **Thank you and remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	3. Revelations and Discoveries

**Chapter 3 is now up and running. I have read your** **reviews and your complaints about how this is not a true crossover without some of the backstory of the Harry Potter Universe in some form. Well I have now created one for this story and I hope that it is to your satisfaction. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sitting in the dark, cross-legged and alone, Harry meditated in silence. As Mission slept on the bed in the empty room, Harry continued to meditate, making sure that he did not wake his sleeping wife. As he mediated, he reached out with the Force and began to sense every other being within the Temple. He felt his peaceful wife sleeping behind him. He felt the Temple Guards patrol the halls of theTemple, keeping watch for anything suspicious. He sensed Clone Troopers near the hanger, going about their business, he felt as T3 was moving along the Perseverance doing his duty o check up on the ship's systems, and repairing what needed to be repaired.

Stretching his senses further, Harry felt the trillions of other life forms that lived within the planet. Se could feel every single being going about their business. However, as he felt the currents of the Force move alongside him, he could feel a dark and hidden force moving alongside it's current, disguising itself as part of the natural Force. While he could feel the Dark Side clouding his vision slightly, being a former Dark Lord of the Sith, he could easily see past it and watch the Force, unbridled and free. Focusing on the dark force moving along the waves of the Force, Harry tried to catch the illusive presence. But however much he tried, it seemed to evade his capture.

Suddenly the Force seemed to pull him into it's current instead of alongside it. As he felt his presence be dragged by the Force, Harry wondered what the Force was going to show him this time.

As Harry opened his eyes, he saw himself standing in front of a tattered and dirty black cloak. He saw that he was wearing a brown jacket, a button up shirt, jeans and brown shoes. He felt a pair of wire framed glasses sitting against his nose. As he looked around, he saw the crumbled remains of a large stone castle. The sky was dark, with grey clouds blocking the suns rays. Everything about his appearance screamed old, like something out of the history museum.

* * *

 _As his eyes roved along the pavement, he saw the countless dead among the ground, many of them with large vacant eyes, some of them from wounds that caused to bleed out. Many of them were actually children, some barely into their twenties. They each wore clothing that was something that would be something found on planets that had not achieved space exploration technology yet._

 _As he saw his other self's hand clench tighter among something, he looked down to notice that he was holding onto a long stick that had little nodules that ran along the stick. 'The Elder Wand' his mind informed, as if knowing what it was the whole time. 'The Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny. The first of the Deathly Hallows' All these names came to him in his mind, as if he himself though of them himself._

 _"Harry James Potter, born on July 31 1980, son of James and Lily Potter. Master of Death" Harry heard. Turning around, Harry saw Revan walking up to him, with Bastila and his old Master, Master Vandar accompanying him._

 _"Master Vandar, Revan Bastila. What are you all doing here?" He asked, happy to once again be seeing such familiar faces, especially his old Master and Bastila._

 _"We are here to help you Harry, to explain to you what it is you are seeing before you." Bastila answered._

 _"WHAT am I looking at?" Harry asked, confused on this whole situation._

 _"Your past." Master Vandar replied._

 _"My past, Master Vandar?" Harry repeated, absolutely lost. "But I already know my past! I was born on Derelia, to two loving parents, both who were Jedi and were killed! You then found me and trained me as a Jedi!" He cried out._

 _"That is the past of your current self, my old Padawan." Master Vandar said. "What you see before you is your old life, your previous life."_

 _"How is that even possible?" Harry asked._

 _"Through the Force, anything is possible." Revan quoted. "Especially when the Force itself decides to do something."_

 _"Why am I being shown this?" Harry asked. "Why not earlier?"_

 _"Because the Force did not believe it was time." Bastila stated. "You were reborn into this galaxy for a reason Harry. And the Force will show."_

 _As she said this, Harry hear the cry of a young woman. Turning to the source, he saw a beautiful woman running up to his counterpart. She wore a a bright blue jacket with a dark red shirt under it, black jeans and black shoes. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She also had a pair brown eyes. As she ran up to his counterpart, who did not even turn or even gave an indication that he had heard her, she hugged him from behind._

 _"It's over, Harry. It over. Voldemort is dead." the woman said as she buried her head against his shoulder. "We won."_

 _"At what cost Hermione?" His counterpart asked. "Thousands dead. Hogwarts is nothing more that a pile of rubble and most of its defender lie dead or wounded. How is that a victory?"_

 _"We can rebuilt. Make things right." Hermione answered._

 _His counterpart turned towards Hermione and moved towards the beat down castle, Hermione standing at the same spot, worry clearly etched on her face._

 _The scene suddenly shifted and they were now standing in front of a massive door. His counterpart took a deep breath before pushing the door open and a bright light emanated from the room beyond. As his counterpart shielded his eyes from the brightness, he began to step forward into the light until there was nothing left of him. When nothing happened, Harry wondered why they were still standing in front of the massive doors._

 _"Why can't we see what's going on on the other side?" Harry asked._

 _"Because it is something that you are not meant to see, but you are allowed to listen." Revan said._

 _Suddenly a powerful yet soft melodic voice spoke out, as if all around them at once. "Greetings Harry James Potter. Thank you for coming."_

 _"Why am I here?" Harry heard his counterpart ask. Yet the voice sounded as if it were an echo. "And who are you?"_

 _"I am what comes to all in the end. I am there to push the chairs in, turn off the lights and shut the door when time is at an end." The voice answered._

 _"You're Death. Creator of the Deathly Hallows." his counterpart said in awe. "But why am I here?"_

 _"To give you a choice young wizard." The voice said. "You, who have shown great courage, amidst the great darkness that had shadowed you your entire life, have to choose."_

 _"Choose? Choose what!" the voice of his past self shouted. "I don't have to choose anything!. I am just so tire of everything that had happened that all i want to do is rest."_

 _"Perhaps. But what I offer to you is a chance to save everyone you care about, from dying a most painful death." the voice said._

 _"Why. What happens that I need to make such a choice?" Harry cried out, incidentally the same line that his counterpart asked._

 _"Years from now, when you are older. A powerful being from across the stars will arrive at the head of a massive invasion and will enslave your people." the voice answered._

 _"Who! Who would dare here and enslave us!" Harry's past asked._

 _"A being of supreme darkness. And much like Voldemort, he will be seen as an immortal god. But unlike Voldemort, he would have powers that would make Voldemort seem but a schoolyard bully. nothing, not even magic or even the Deathly Hallows could stop him from coming to your world and destroying it." The voice explained. "A thousand ships, with a million soldiers will descend from the skies above and lay waste to your people unless you choose."_

 _"What are they?" His counterpart asked._

 _"The choice is simple." The voice said. "You can choose to be reborn, with your memories locked away until such a time as you are ready. Or you can choose to stay, and leave the fate of your planet and it's people to the fate it awaits. But do not make this choice lightly, little wizard. For if you choose to be reborn, you will live a life of pain and loss. You might find love, but your life will know only conflict. Stay and you could live your life in peace and rest, with a loving wife and no more troubles till the day you die."_

 _Both Harry's, past and present, were quiet as they thought over the decision. While Harry of the present already knew the answer that his past self was going to make, it did make Harry wonder. Just what his life was like before he was reborn. From what the voice had said, it seemed that this Voldemort had hounded him and made his life hell. That it would be enough to cause a full on war that would leave thousands dead was something that Harry wished would not have happened._

 _Any other person would have died or have given up after so long fighting, but it just showed how much of a fighter he was against the threat that seemed to constantly hang over his head. Looking back at everything that had happened since he was reborn, Harry wondered if his past self would have made the same choice if he knew what he was going to do in the future._

 _"I have seen your entire history, my old Padawan." Master Vandar said, standing next to him. "You have such a capacity for courage and that even as a young boy, no obstacle that was put in your path would stop you. Your greatest strength is you indomitable will and tenacity against all odds that make you a great Jedi."_

 _"Indeed. Even against the Emperor, against myself on Yavin, Mandalorians and armies of both Jedi and Sith, nothing would hold you down or stop you from achieving your goal." Revan said with Bastila nodding behind him._

 _Suddenly his past voice asked. "And what will happen to the people who I leave behind? What will happen to them?"_

 _"They will mourn you at first. Search for you, but they will move on. They will rebuild, taking your legacy and making something that you would be proud of." The voice answered. "Your friend Ronald Weasley will become an Auror, one who live up to the example of his best friend. Neville Longbottom will help rebuild Hogwarts and become it's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for many years, eventually becoming Headmaster. Luna Lovegood will work as the head of the magical Creatures department, making many new discoveries and mending old wounds between Wizards and Magical Beings."_

 _"And Hermione? What will become of Hermione?" His past self asked._

 _"She will search the world for you after restoring her parents memories. Failing that, she would turn to books and and research and become the new Minister for Magic after Kingsley Shackelbolt." The voice answered._

 _"And my magic? Will that change?" His past asked._

 _"When you are reborn, you will not have your magic, but you will have the force that gives the dark being his power. The rest is up to you." The voice answered._

 _There was silence for a few moments before his counterpart spoke again. "Alright. Alright, I will be reborn again, if only to spare someone else the pain."_

 _"Are you sure young wizard. You will not live a life of comfort or safety. You will know only war." the voice asked._

 _"Yes. I'm sure." Harry confirmed._

 _"Very well young wizard. Now please, hand over the Elder Wand." The voice commanded. Harry could almost see himself give the wand to the person that was perhaps standing in front of his past self. "And now with the Elder Wand, The Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone, I will give the power to defeat your enemies. With these three items, I Death, will grant you the boost you need to face the darkness!" The voice chanted, and with each word said, her voice became deeper and more powerful._

 _Suddenly the scene shifted to the cries of a woman screaming in pain as she lay on a hospital bed, clearly about to give birth. All around her, medical droids were moving around, hoping have the baby be delivered safely. The woman was beautiful, what with her red hair and piercing green eyes, so much like Harry's. Standing next to the woman was a man holding her hand. This man had black unruly hair with warm brown eyes as he spoke words of encouragement to his wife._

 _"Come on Lily! Once last push." The man said._

 _With a scream that would pierce the heavens, the woman gave one final push and with that the wails and cries of a newborn was heard._

 _"It's a boy." The droid informed as it handed the child over to Lily._

 _As Lily took here son into her arms, with her husband standing next to her, tears about to fall from his eyes, he asked. "What shall we name him?"_

 _"Harry. Harry James Potter." Lily answered as she kissed the baby's forehead as he continued to wail in the room._

* * *

With a gasp, Harry broke from his meditation and fell on his back. He was in shock and also a little disturbed that he had to witness his own birth by his parents. Again!

Sitting back up, Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late at night. He then remembered that he would have a meeting with the Chancellor later on and decided to think about what he just saw later and rest.

Getting in bed, Harry laid down next to his wife and placed an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, falling asleep in moments.

* * *

Walking into the Chancellor's office, Harry could only see one colour, and that was red. So much red.

Wearing his armour, his helmet in his hand, Harry watched as the Chancellor rose to greet Master Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin. Harry looked around the office and noted the many decorations that lined the office. Many of these object in fact gave off a small amount of the Dark Side, not enough to be noticeable by a Jedi, but enough that anyone who had dabbled in the Dark Side would know straight away.

"I don't believe we have met Master Jedi." The Chancellor's voice rang out.

Focusing back to the present, Harry was about to introduce himself, when his senses screamed to him that this man was using the Dark Side. Catching himself before things got awkward, he hastily introduced himself.

"Chancellor Palpatine, allow us to introduce to you Jedi Master Harry Potter." Anakin introduced.

"It is an honour, Chancellor." Harry said with a small bow.

"A pleasure." The Chancellor said. "Now what can I help you Jedi with?" he asked.

"Chancellor, just recently did we discover Master Potter in stasis alongside his wife. They both come from the time of the old Republic, during the Mandalorian Wars." Obi Wan explained.

"Truly! This is a great discovery Master Jedi. If what you say is true, then he could tell us much about our history before the Ruusun Reformation." The Palpatine said.

"Something else, there is Chancellor." Master Yoda spoke, getting the attention of the Chancellor.

"Oh, is something the matter?" Palpatine asked, worried.

"No Chancellor. However, concerned about the state of the military, we are. Not enough Jedi to fight, we do." Yoda explained. "Too few Jedi there are, to be everywhere. Appointed a special position to command the entire army, we have. Jedi High General, the title is called."

"And what exactly would this High General do, Master Yoda?" Palpatine asked.

"Command the forces of the Grand Army of the Republic, he shall. Tell them where to go, he will. A swift end to the war, he will help bring." Yoda answered.

"And who is this person that you have appointed? Does this person have the capabilities to lead such a force." Palpatine asked.

"They have chosen me to lead the Clone Army Chancellor. As for my ability to lead. I have fought in many wars and commanded hundreds of ships into battle. I will help bring a quicker end to this war." Harry spoke up.

Palpatine was quiet as he seemed to be thinking about it. As he sat down at his chair, the streets of Coruscant going about their day behind him, the Jedi were waiting on what the Chancellor was going to say. "Very well, Master Potter. I trust you to help us bring a quick victory over the Separatists."

"Thank you Chancellor." Harry thanked, bowing slightly.

"Now if you will excuse me Master Jedi, I would like to prepare for another Senate Meeting later on. Good day." Palpatine said, clearly an end to their current meeting as he stood up and faced the large window.

As everyone began to leave, Harry stayed in his place, waiting for everyone to leave. Once the door had closed behind Anakin, Harry pressed a button on his wrist, activating the recording device that he had on his armour, allowing for video and audio recording. He cleared his throat, which seemed to startle the Chancellor, but Harry was not fooled. He saw the questioning, yet calculating eyes of Palpatine narrow for just a second, before going back to normal.

"Yes, Master Potter. Is there something you wish to speak about?" he asked, not moving from his position.

"You have some very interesting pieces of decoration Chancellor. Those artefacts were only made a few times, for very very special people." Harry commented. "Not only that, but they only come from one planet."

"Well yes. I was gifted them when I was made Chancellor." Palpatine stated.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you brought them here to mask your presence. These artefacts come from the Sith homeworld, Korriban." Harry stated. "The question then lies, with why you have them in your office."

"Excuse me. But are you insinuating that i am a Sith!" Palpatine asked indignantly.

"No. You are." Harry stated. "Now tell me, Sith. Who are you? You could hide from the Jedi all you like, but i can sense the Dark Side in you, as clear as any one can if they have used the Dark Side."

"Very Well, Jedi." Palpatine spat, his voice getting lower. "I am a Sith. I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith."

As he said this, Palpatine unleashed his full power of the Dark Side, bathing the room in it's oppressive force. Harry could in fact feel it pushing against him, whispering power to him. Yet Harry simply ignored them and simply stood there, arms crossed.

"Impressive. Most impressive." He commented. "But allow me to show the true power of the Force."

As he said this, Harry unleashed his full power against Palpatine's. His power, that of both the Light and Darkside of the Force flowing out of him, his aura shining like the sun, seemingly blinding Palpatine as he felt the Force in it's truest form. As the power washed throughout the room, the aura that Harry exerted was so powerful it drove the darkness away from the room.

As Palpatine stumbled back he asked. "Who are you Jedi?"

Reigning his aura back until it was back to normal, Harry placed his helmet upon his head and answered. "I've faced the most powerful of Jedi, Sith and Mandalorians. I've defeated armies of Mandalorians and the Dark Side and helped to nearly bring the galaxy under an Empire that stretched into the depths of Wild Space to the very borders of the Republic! I've killed the Sith Emperor in single combat and defeated Revan and his army. I am Jedi Master Harry Potter, and YOU, Darth Sidious are no match against me."

"We shall see, Jedi!" Palpatine said.

"Indeed we shall." Harry said, grabbing his lightsaber but not activating it. "Seeing as how i know that you are a Sith Lord, your obvious plan is to wipe out the Jedi and take over the Republic. This war will help you in diminishing their numbers, but even you know that that will not be enough to destroy them. So how?"

Palpatine said nothing, only narrowing his eyes at him in hate, their eyes no longer blue but Sith yellow.

"Ah, so that's it, isn't it." Harry said, coming to a realisation. "You plan to use the Clones to murder the Jedi. You won't do it now, despite the Jedi being weakened, I will say that they will come out on top. That would reveal you hand to early."

"The time of the Sith has come. The Jedi will be wiped out and once more the Sith will rule the galaxy." Palpatine proclaimed, sneering at him.

"Not yet." Harry said.

"You cannot stop this. I play both sides of this war and i can control the outcome of it. I could send my apprentice to destroy an entire medical facility and leave it defenceless at the same time." Palpatine said. "There is nothing you can do to stop what has already begun."

"We shall see." Harry said, turning around and leaving Palpatine's office, deactivating his recorder.

* * *

Palpatine scowled as he watched the disgusting Jedi walk away from him, as if he was not a threat at all. He almost wanted to use Force Lightning on the fool , but held it in to avoid a confrontation. On the outside he was upset, but on the inside he was afraid. If what this Jedi had just said was true, then this Jedi came from a time when the Jedi were at their most powerful. His proclamation about facing the Mandalorians, Jedi and Sith worried him. The many conflicts the Jedi and the Mandalorians stretched for hundreds of years, but only once was there ever a war between the Republic and the Mandalorians.

He, like many Sith Lords and Jedi have heard of the exploits of Revan. Jedi turned Sith and then back to Jedi. The man had fought against the Mandalorians alongside a losing Republic, and against the odds, he won. After that he disappeared from known space, taking alongside most of his men and several Jedi, only to return two years later as the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Jedi Civil War lasted for a total of two years, and in that time Revan had conquered most of the galaxy and was at the Republic's doorstep when his apprentice Darth Malak betrayed him.

Revan would later be rescued by the Jedi, his memory wiped and replaced with a new one, loyal to the Republic. He would then travel alongside Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, who he would later marry, and a crew of others to kill Malak and destroy the Star Forge. An ancient factory that was powered by the Dark Side created by the Rakatan Empire that ruled the galaxy even before the Republic even existed. He would later on disappear from known space in search for the True Sith, ruled by Vitiate, only to be captured and tortured for three years before being rescued by the Exile. With her help and another Sith Lord, revan and his allies tried to kill the Sith Emperor, only to fail and Revan to be imprisoned for another three hundred years.

He would later be freed by a Jedi strike team, where Revan would thank them before leaving them and, from reports that Palpatine had found, was killed. Only Revan would return with a small army and try to resurrect the weakened Sith Emperor into a new body, only to be beaten by the combined forces of the Republic and the Sith Empire. He would then die and become one with the Force.

To say that this Master Potter was there for every single one of those conflicts was preposterous. He even had the gall to claim that it was he who had killed the Sith Emperor, the first time around.

 _"You are a fool to cast aside that man's words."_ a voice suddenly said in his mind.

"Who is there. Who dare speaks to the Dark Lord of the Sith in such a manner!" Palpatine demanded.

 _"One who has crossed the mortal realm and entered into godhood. I am the most powerful of Sith."_ A deep voice echoed in his mind.

Suddenly he saw visions, too fast for him to take a second look at but enough for him to see them clearly. Once the visions ended, he found himself on his hands and knees, sweating. "The Sith Emperor. Vitiate." Palpatine said in awe and fear.

 _"I prefer to be called, Valkorian now child."_ Valkorian said.

"How? How is this possible." Palpatine asked.

 _"I am the most powerful of the Sith and you dare to ask such a question."_ Valkorian asked, anger laced in his voice.

Palpatine felt immense pain, as if he could feel the power of Force Lightning being inflicted upon him. Yet as soon as it started, it ended just as quickly. Getting up from the floor, spasming at points, he limped towards his chair and sat down.

"What is that you want?" Palpatine asked.

 _"What I want, what?"_ Valkorian asked.

"What do you want, my master." Palpatine said, spitting out the last two words. Words that he had not said in nearly a decade.

He heard Valkorian chuckle within his head, and it sent a bone chilling crawl down his spine, something that he would never admit to anyone, especially to himself. _"I want Harry Potter before me in chains. to witness my power. But I cannot do that just yet. No. I want you to keep your little war going a little while longer, until Potter kill you that is. After that the galaxy will be mine for the taking."_ Valkorian explained.

"And what makes you think that i will allow that to happen?" Palpatine asked.

 _"You cannot stop what has already begun."_ Valkorian answered leaving Palpatine's mind, throwing what Palpatine said to Harry earlier right back at him.

As Valkorian left his mind, Palpatine himself was seething inside and also very much afraid. The power that Valkorian possessed, enough to somehow speak from the dead and yet the way he answered, it was as if he was still alive. Something that troubled him greatly. Valkorian and Potter both came from a time when there was no Rule of Two and that there was a preverbiale army of Jedi and Sith clashing against each other.

As he recovered from his pain, he quickly locked the door and shut down all recording devices in his room and blinded the massive window behind him. Grabbing his cloak and donning it, raising the hood to cover his face, he contacted Darth Tyrannous.

 _"What is thy bidding, my master"_ Count Dooku asked, from his kneeling position.

"Lord Tyrannous." Sidious greeted. "We have a new enemy. An ancient Jedi Master from the days of the Old Republic has been brought to this time and will command the entire Republic army."

 _"Do you wish for me to kill him my master."_ Dooku asked.

"Yes, we must act swiftly. He knows who I am and knows our goals. we must stop him before he can stop us." Sidious said.

 _"It will be done my lord."_ Dooku acknowledged, bowing his head.

"You must be swift and also cautious. He is as powerful as Master Yoda and Master Windu combined. Do not take him likely." Sidious warned.

 _"As you wish, my master."_ Dooku said.

Sidious then cut the transmission and sat back in his chair, thinking of ways to kill Potter.

* * *

 **So what did you think of all that? As for your comment Blaze1992, ina roundabout away I did answer. But if not then this chapter might answer your question on whether or not this will follow the Clone Wars.**

 **Anyway, leave a review on what you think about this chapter and remember to have an awesome day.**


	4. A Plan is Made

**Another chapter for this story is up. I have read your comments and i understand the confusion on why Harry didn't just arrest or execute Palpatine. Hopefully this chapter gives you a good answer to that.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Entering the Council Chambers, Harry took off his helmet and held it in the crook of his arm. Bowing slightly to the occupants of the room, which had the same number of people as yesterday, with the exception of Anakin, who he brought along seeing as Anakin was who the Chancellor spoke most to. As everyone waited for what Harry was about to speak, he thought about everything that had transpired in the office and his thoughts on it.

On one hand the fact that a Sith Lord was literally sitting right under the Jedi's noses, was both hilarous and also concerning. It was clear to Harry that the Sith had changed thier ways from being open about being a Sith to them hiding in plain sight. While it was a brilliant move, he knew for a fact that many of the Sith in time past would be rolling in thier graves to see how far their followers had fallen. He remembered leading an entire battalion of Sith against a Republic fortress on the dessert world of Jakku.

What was concerning was the plan that Sidious had to wipe out the Jedi. Using the Clone Wars to hide your real agenda by slowly whittling their numbers, and when they were at their weakest, crush them in one swift strike. While it was a brilliant idea, there were a lot of variables that had to be taken into consideration, something he was sure that Palpatine had thought of. But Harry doubted that even Palpatine could thought of an ancient Jedi Master being brought into the present and unraveling his plan before he was ready.

Something that brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Something amusing, is there Master Potter?" Master Yoda asked.

"Just finding out that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord that you've been looking for and that I am now a major threat to his plans." Harry said, grinning like a mad man.

"What!" was everyone's response to that piece of information as many of the Council members began to whisper among themselves.

"That can't be true! The Chancellor is a good man. And even if he were the Sith Lord, then we would have found out about it." Anakin said, defending Palpatine.

"Allow me to show you the evidence." Harry said as he pressed a few buttons on his wrist and immediately a hologram of the Chancellor and Harry's private meeting was shown to the whole council.

 _As everyone began to leave, Harry stayed in his place, waiting for everyone to leave. Once the door had closed behind Anakin, Harry pressed a button on his wrist, activating the recording device that he had on his armour, allowing for video and audio recording. He cleared his throat, which seemed to startle the Chancellor, but Harry was not fooled. He saw the questioning, yet calculating eyes of Palpatine narrow for just a second, before going back to normal._

 _"Yes, Master Potter. Is there something you wish to speak about?" he asked, not moving from his position._

 _"You have some very interesting pieces of decoration Chancellor. Those artifacts were only made a few times, for very very special people." Harry commented. "Not only that, but they only come from one planet."_

 _"Well yes. I was gifted them when I was made Chancellor." Palpatine stated._

 _"Perhaps. Or perhaps you brought them here to mask your presence. These artifacts come from the Sith homeworld, Korriban." Harry stated. "The question then lies, with why you have them in your office."_

 _"Excuse me. But are you insinuating that i am a Sith!" Palpatine asked indignantly._

 _"No. You are." Harry stated. "Now tell me, Sith. Who are you? You could hide from the Jedi all you like, but i can sense the Dark Side in you, as clear as any one can if they have used the Dark Side."_

 _"Very Well, Jedi." Palpatine spat, his voice getting lower. "I am a Sith. I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith."_

 _As he said this, Palpatine unleashed his full power of the Dark Side, bathing the room in it's oppressive force. Harry could in fact feel it pushing against him, whispering power to him. Yet Harry simply ignored them and simply stood there, arms crossed._

 _"Impressive. Most impressive." He commented. "But allow me to show the true power of the Force."_

 _As he said this, Harry unleashed his full power against Palpatine's. His power, that of both the Light and Dark Side of the Force flowing out of him, his aura shining like the sun, seemingly blinding Palpatine as he felt the Force in it's truest form. As the power washed throughout the room, the aura that Harry exerted was so powerful it drove the darkness away from the room._

 _As Palpatine stumbled back he asked. "Who are you Jedi?"_

 _Reigning his aura back until it was back to normal, Harry placed his helmet upon his head and answered. "I've faced the most powerful of Jedi, Sith and Mandalorians. I've defeated armies of Mandalorians and the Dark Side and helped to nearly bring the galaxy under an Empire that stretched into the depths of Wild Space to the very borders of the Republic! I've killed the Sith Emperor in single combat and defeated Revan and his army. I am Jedi Master Harry Potter, and YOU, Darth Sidious are no match against me."_

 _"We shall see, Jedi!" Palpatine said._

 _"Indeed we shall." Harry said, grabbing his lightsaber but not activating it. "Seeing as how i know that you are a Sith Lord, your obvious plan is to wipe out the Jedi and take over the Republic. This war will help you in diminishing their numbers, but even you know that that will not be enough to destroy them. So how?"_

 _Palpatine said nothing, only narrowing his eyes at him in hate, their eyes no longer blue but Sith yellow._

 _"Ah, so that's it, isn't it." Harry said, coming to a realization. "You plan to use the Clones to murder the Jedi. You won't do it now, despite the Jedi being weakened, I will say that they will come out on top. That would reveal you hand to early."_

 _"The time of the Sith has come. The Jedi will be wiped out and once more the Sith will rule the galaxy." Palpatine proclaimed, sneering at him._

 _"Not yet." Harry said._

 _"You cannot stop this. I play both sides of this war and i can control the outcome of it. I could send my apprentice to destroy an entire medical facility and leave it defenseless at the same time." Palpatine said. "There is nothing you can do to stop what has already begun."_

 _"We shall see." Harry said, turning around and leaving Palpatine's office, deactivating his recorder._

As soon as the recording was finished, every single occupant barring, Anakin, Obi Wan and Mace Windu were talking quite loudly. Many of them were asking why Harry never tried to bring him in or why he did not immediately inform them that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord.

"ENOUGH!" Yoda spoke loudly, silencing everyone. "Allow Master Potter to speak we will. Know why he did not bring Chancellor Palpatine in we must."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Harry said, nodding towards the small green Grand Master. "The only reason that I did not bring him for his crimes, is simply because that, while he admitted to both being a Sith Lord and playing both sides of the war, we can't bring him. At least not without some form of hard evidence." He explained.

"What about that recording, is that not sufficient proof?" Windu asked.

"To some, perhaps. But not to the Senate. Being a Sith Lord has not been illegal since before the Hundred Year Darkness. So we can't bring him in for that as the Senate would just see it a Jedi issue. To bring Palpitate in for treason against the Republic, we would need to get confirmation from the Separatist leaders themselves, saying that Palpatine is the one that started the Clone Wars."

"That won't be easy, Nute Gunray would be a difficult person to catch due to the fact that he is so heavily guarded. As for Count Dooku, he is another problem entirely." Obi Wan commented.

"I will deal with Count Dooku, the capture of Nute Gunray however comes secondary. Once we have Dooku, he will tell us where Gunray is hiding." Harry said.

"Are you sure Master Potter? Dooku is not an easy opponent to face." Anakin asked, still shocked over the fact that the man he trusted was the Sith Lord.

"Very much so. If Palpatine is going to act as I know he will, he is going to send his apprentice to deal with me." Harry explained.

Suddenly a beeping was heard from his wrist, where his communicator was. Pressing the answer button, Harry heard his wife's voice on the other line.

 _"Harry, you might want to come to the ship. I've got some Clones trying to enter the ship. They say their here under the Chancellor's orders."_ Mission said.

"I'm on my way." Harry replied, shutting off his communicator and running out of the Council Chambers and towards the Hangers, Anakin and Obi Wan in pursuit.

Barging into the Hangers, harry saw his wife at the loading ramp blocking the passageway into the ship with T3 beside her, his blaster out and aimed at the Clones, who were standing in front of her. One batch of them seemed to have red marking on their shoulder pads, chest and helmet, marking them as the Courscant Guards. Another group of four had a different color scheme with their armor being black instead of white, with their shoulder pad, upper chest and helmet having dark grey markings with red highlights, similar to his own armor color scheme. They even had a pauldron on their shoulders, denoting them as ARC Troopers.

Marching towards his ship, Harry begin to hear the conversation a little better.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, we are here at the behest at of the Chancellor. He says that he wants an inspection of the ship." One of the guards said, this one clearly the leader as his helmet as different from the others.

"And with all due respect, soldier. This is my ship and I don't care if the Chancellor comes here himself, no one is allowed to do any inspection without myself or my husband's approval." Mission replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"You heard her Fox. She's not going to allow anyone into the ship." one of the clones from the other batch said.

Clearly Fox did not like this as he shook his head. "Ma'am, we have permission to enter with force if we are not allowed to inspect the ship." he said.

"And what right does the Chancellor have to inspect my ship? and for what purpose may I ask." Hary asked as he stood behind the group.

"High General!" all the clones greeted, saluting.

"At ease men. Now tell me, why are you here to inspect my ship?" Harry repeated.

"We are here on orders from the Chancellor, High General. He says that since this ship is old, he wants to be sure that there are no hidden artifacts that could be dangerous." Fox stated.

"That has got to be the most ridicules thing i have ever heard." Harry replied. "Ask General Kenobi or Skywalker. They can tell you that there were no artifacts that could be dangerous. Tell the Chancellor that he is not allowed to have any voice in Jedi affairs. On orders from the High General."

"I'm sorry sir, but the Chancellor is of higher rank than you sir." Fox said, shaking his head.

"You'll find that in times of war, the position of High General supersedes all others and that only a medical officer outranks myself in terms of health." Harry argued back.

Fox said nothing before nodding and ordering his men to leave. As they left, the other group of clones simply stood there, waiting to be addressed. Finally Harry and the others turned to the other group.

"And who are you?" Harry asked.

"ARC Trooper Commander Vorn, High General. With me are ARC troopers Canon, Styx and Prime." Commander Vorn introduced.

"And might I ask why you are here?" Harry asked.

"We've been ordered by Kamino to be placed under your direct command, sir." Vorn answered.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that answer, considering that ARC Troopers were considered the best soldiers on the front line, just below the Republic Commandos. To have one or two ARC Troopers was a blessing, but to have four as part of your team is overkill. "Any particular reason for this?"

Vorn shook his head. "Sorry sir, all i know is that since your the High General, you were given command us."

"Considering that my appointment of High General was only yesterday, with the only ones knowing being the Jedi Council. The question then becomes, how you managed to get here so quickly." Harry stated.

"We were not stationed at Kamino sir. We were already in Corascant when the orders came." Styx replied.

"And just who gave you those orders?" Harry asked.

"The orders, from me they came." Master Yoda's voice sounded out.

"Master Yoda? Might i ask why you decided to give me field command with four ARC Troopers, who could be better served on the front lines?" Harry asked.

"Special Forces you will need, to take down Count Dooku. Chosen these four were, to aid you in your mission." Master Yoda explained. "A question if i may?"

"Of course." Harry replied.

"To find Dooku, how will you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Simple, we're going to Serenno." Harry replied.

"But that's deep in Seperatist territory! How will you get there undetected?" Anakin asked.

"Best you not know the details. Anyway, the sooner we get to capturing Dooku, the better." Harry said as he begun to board the ramp while Mission and T3 prepped the engines while the four ARC Troopers also boarded.

As the ramp closed and the ship began it's final preparations for launch, Harry gave the ARC Troopers a tour of his ship. They were currently in the main War Room, where communication with the wider galaxy via hologram could be accessed. It also acted as a real time battlefield report on where everyone was. The room also acted as a place where one could relax and enjoy some light reading.

He showed them where the medical bay was, with the newly installed equipment. In the medical bay was a Bacta tank, alongside an assortment of vaccines, medpacks and a bed for a patient to lie on. He then showed them the Cargo hold, where they would keep any items that needed to be transported. It also came with a weapons rack where they could place any extra weapons that they did not need. After showing them the Cargo Hold, Harry brought them to their rooms where they would be staying.

Once they were settled in, Harry made his way towards the cockpit and helped to steer the ship out of the hanger and out into the sky.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? Anyway, leave your reviews and i will read them, and if you have any questions, then feel free to ask.**

 **And remember to have an Awesome Day!**


End file.
